


【红色组】春夏秋冬

by Nicollian



Series: 春夏秋冬 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 去年冬天那场悲剧发生时，他以一种近乎自我麻痹的方式扮演了一个冷漠的旁观者。而现在，他的身边没有任何人，他将要独自面对不堪回首的过往和不知所向的未来，他在内心反复的对自己说要坚强如钢，但是这四个字像是个具有反作用的魔咒，他不得不快速的移动视野，试图利用初夏繁盛的景象仓促地为自己突然间被引爆的哀恸寻找一个支撑点。这场路人的戏还要无限期的演下去，直到当他再次回想那个冬天时，不会再被不知所措的情绪所困扰。他知道会有那么一天，就像无论冬季多么寒冷而漫长，春天总是会到来，虽然有时候会被一些突如其来的恶天候推迟，但你知道它终究会到来。





	1. 【第一章】冬天尚好，你尚在场

1990年冬

安理会主席按照惯例先把会议需要表决的提议陈述了一遍，随后各国家驻联合国代表依次发言。像是预先排练好的，所有发言人都先对伊/拉/克的入侵行为做出了谴责，然后高调的表示以美利坚合众国为首的西方集团可能通过‘必要手段’制裁伊/拉/克的行为是绝对的正义之举，应授予其武力解决问题的权利。

这是自冷战以来，阿尔弗雷德在安理会上最风光的一次露面。众国均知海湾地区涉及到他的核心利益，无论如何他都会动用武力对该地区的事务进行干涉，因此大部分国家在威逼加利诱下甘愿卖他个面子，毕竟连他的死对头伊万都为了60亿美元的资金援助承诺放弃了对盟友伊拉克的支持，他们这些小国又怎会不自量力妄图蚍蜉撼树。

轮到中国代表发言时，阿尔弗雷德看见王耀低着头跟那位发言人低声说着什么，侧脸清秀的轮廓线条像是用墨笔精心勾勒出来的，干净又利落。发言人面色严肃连连点头，这一细微的举动引得众人纷纷注视。此次安理会会议通过对伊武力解决海湾危机的678号决议已经是十拿九稳的事，但那唯一的不确定性来自拥有一票否决权的王耀，阿尔弗雷德因此不得不提着心等着听他的表态。

王耀是个奇怪的人，你可以说他没原则，毕竟为了发展他可以背负背叛红色阵营的骂名引入市场经济，甚至跟曾经被他定性为‘资本主义剥削者’、‘帝国主义流氓’的阿尔弗雷德维持了十年的‘蜜月期’。但是某些时候，他又恪守自己的原则到迂腐古板的地步。

8月2日就伊问题的第一次投票前，阿尔弗雷德强行将他拖进办公室，以多种经济优惠条件向他交换一张赞成票。那些优惠条件确确实实让王耀动心了，阿尔弗雷德看得出来他眼睛里的渴求，但是在阿尔弗雷德自信的等待他的答案时，他却在长久的沉默后慢吞吞地说：“伊/拉/克先对科/威/特动武确实是他有错在先，我不能为他辩解什么，但我还是不主张用武力解决问题。”

阿尔弗雷德气的一口气噎在喉咙里差点吐不出来，他自以为很了解王耀，因此盛气凌人地带着他的条件来找王耀谈判。没想到王耀有所动却也只是有所动而并不能说出让他称心如意的话。王耀这个‘软骨头’经常比‘硬骨头’的伊利亚还要让他来气。他跟伊万各取所需时，成功地从伊利亚哪里享受到了对方不甘心却无可奈何的快意，没有什么比征服真正意义上的大国更加让他得意的了，他也不屑于掩饰这种得意，因此与之相映衬的就是伊利亚那霜冻后的冷面。但是他却不能将这种得意从王耀这里延续下去，王耀的情绪远比伊万冷静，但不妥协的态度却比伊利亚更加坚定。

阿尔弗雷德不得不放下自以为是的身段，蓝眼睛里不自觉带着些埋怨，妥协似地说道：

“你可以不投赞成票，但是决不可以投反对票。之前开出的那些优惠条件仍然有效，这是我最后的底线。”

王耀没有回答，径直转身要离开。阿尔弗雷德在他刚把门拉开一条缝的时候，伸手按在门板上，重新将门给压上了。

“如果你今天不同意我的要求，那你就不要想走出这个门！”阿尔弗雷德承认他说这话很幼稚，像个任性的孩子。他也明白自己根本不可能囚禁王耀，无论是从国家层面还是个人层面，王耀不是能任他摆布的对象。王耀现在困在门板和他的胳膊间，短暂的落了下风，但阿尔弗雷德不敢放松警惕，他怀疑王耀随时会给他一拳，就像八九年的那件事后，他伙同盟友再次孤立王耀时，王耀做的那样。老实讲，王耀打人真的很痛，阿尔弗雷德至今刻骨铭心，如果他不是国家，他会怀疑自己的心脏在王耀的重拳下已经碎裂。

但是王耀并没有对他使用暴力，只是很温柔的笑了笑，然后将手滑进他的西服外套里，隔着轻薄的衬衫挠他的痒痒，像逗小孩子那样。

阿尔弗雷德怕痒，这也是他不愿意同人亲近的原因之一。王耀这一下可算是摸到他的死穴了，阿尔弗雷德慌忙缩着身子往后躲，王耀趁着这个机会拉开门离开了。

阿尔弗雷德气的不轻，脑袋里像涨着一团火，等着王耀敢说出任何反对他的话，便要让那团火化作攻人的利器，将王耀再狠狠批斗一番。在会议上，王耀虽然仍表示不宜用武力解决问题，但在正式投票时，却如阿尔弗雷德要求的那样，不赞成却没有反对。阿尔弗雷德花了大力气才抑制住嘴角的上扬，如果不是在众目睽睽之下，他甚至想不顾及身份和礼节，给王耀一个热情的湿吻。同时，他也注意到伊利亚因为王耀不随大流的举动陷入更沉重的落寞里。

如果说讽刺的话，当然没有比现在更讽刺的时候，苏维埃的领袖与他的天敌沆瀣一气了，反倒是曾经被他视为‘背叛者’的小布尔什维克仍可贵的坚守着自己的底线。

中国代表得到王耀某种指示后，拉低话筒准备讲话。大厅里的众人都竖起耳朵等待他们的表态，而阿尔弗雷德仍将目光聚焦于王耀身上，王耀对这场会议似乎并不上心，对厅里紧张而期待的氛围也没有半点察觉，仍自顾自的专注于在纸板上写写画画。阿尔弗雷德一边分心听中方代表的发言，一边还忍不住去猜王耀到底在鬼写胡画什么。

中方的态度仍趋于模糊，跟8月那时的表态差别不大，如无意外，阿尔弗雷德相信他们又会选择弃权，松了口气的同时又忍不住失望，王耀从来不会为他准备惊喜。中方代表发言完毕，王耀也放下了手中的钢笔。在下一位国家的代表发言时，阿尔弗雷德看见王耀将不知写了或者画了些什么的纸板亮向斜对面伊利亚所在的方向。

对于这场几乎没有悬念且由阿尔弗雷德主导的会议，伊利亚既提不起兴趣也不想强迫自己装出积极的姿态。王耀的小动作恰好让他散漫的思绪有了寄托的地方，他看到王耀出示的纸板后，面上仍是不苟言笑的样子，就连眼睛里覆盖于瞳眸之上的寒色也未削减半分，但放在桌上的右手却伸出两个指头，对王耀做出了不引人注目的回应。

王耀将纸板放下，低头敛去面上仓促的笑意，但眉眼间透出的温和又柔软的神态还是充分暴露了内心的轻松愉悦。

阿尔弗雷德猜想他们这样比划来去总不会是为了询问当天吃什么，一定是在联合起来算计自己，就像曾经的他和王耀暗地里联手坑伊利亚一样。但是他们现在做的太明目张胆了，竟然敢在阿尔弗雷德地盘，在阿尔弗雷德眼皮下这样眉来眼去。阿尔弗雷德觉得有必要给他们一点威慑，于是他也凑到自家代表身边耳语了几句。

轮到美国代表发言时，王耀和伊利亚还在玩他们的小游戏，直到美国代表话锋一转，就八月那次投票时某位国家的弃权行为进行不点名的批评：

“我们很遗憾对于伊拉克反人类的侵略行为，某些国家仍选择了视若无睹，而我们希望这一次在座的诸位，无论是资本主义还是社会主义都能真正团结起来，对独裁者和他反人类的暴行做出强有力的反击。”

王耀有那么一瞬间的愕然，他忽视那些从四面而来落在他身上的目光，缓慢的移动琥珀色眼珠将视线投向了始作俑者。

阿尔弗雷德对他也亮出了手中的纸板，上面清晰的写着‘一张赞成票’和无数经济优惠条件，中间用等号做了连接。

王耀低下头，在新的纸页上写写画画，不过这一次他要将内容展现给阿尔弗雷德而不是伊利亚：

二选一：A.弃权加无数经济优惠条件；B.否决票。

阿尔弗雷德冷冷地看着他，这两个选项都不能让他满意，所以他不愿意给出答案。

王耀也显示出他一惯有的耐心，心平气和的看着阿尔弗雷德，不在乎时间在他们沉默的对峙中无情的流逝。

临到会议主席要求大家举手表决时，阿尔弗雷德匆匆向王耀展示新的威胁内容：

没有赞成票，一切经济优惠条件作废。

会议主席要求同意通过此次会议核心提议的国家举手，15位安理会成员国，14位都高高举起了手，那唯一不表态的国家便格外醒目了。

安理会主席深深看了王耀一眼，然后拖着长音说道：“现在，持反对意见的国家请举手。”

王耀好整以暇地看着阿尔弗雷德，慢动作般准备抬起的手逼迫阿尔弗雷德在所剩不多的时间里尽快给出二选一的答案。

阿尔弗雷德神色愠怒，伸出一根手指头推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，头顶吊灯的光因此从镜片上快速滑过。

王耀很自然的用抬起的手将鬓边散落的前发拨到耳后，对密切关注他一举一动的众人温和地笑了。

“现在宣布投票结果，14票赞成，0票反对，1票弃权。”安理会主席大声说道，“此次会议正式通过了678号决议。”

会议散场后，阿尔弗雷德又把王耀拖进办公室，并抢走他手中的纸板，疑心病犯了一样将纸板上夹着的纸张从上到下依次翻了个遍，但并未找到王耀和伊利亚合谋算计他的证据，还真的只是一些诸如‘晚上吃什么：醉蟹或者海参鸡块’此类的内容。

“你侵犯我隐私权了，人权先生。”王耀带着笑意提醒这位喜欢以‘人权卫士’形象占据道德制高点的年轻国家。

阿尔弗雷德又在那些字里行间琢磨了一会儿，确信这些普通的字和涂鸦里并没有暗藏什么信号后，才将纸板还给王耀，大言不惭地说：“我在调查取证，你应该主动配合。”

王耀今天心情不错，眉梢眼角都透着喜气，不愿意和阿尔弗雷德逞口舌之争，收回纸板后便欲离开。

“晚上你和伊利亚有约？”阿尔弗雷德赶在他走出房门前问。

“是。”王耀拉开门，回头对阿尔弗雷德笑，“我们要去附近的中餐厅吃海参鸡块，你要加入我们吗？”

“我不喜欢海参鸡块。”阿尔弗雷德喉咙发紧，迟疑片刻后才言不由衷的回答。

“那真是抱歉，没有了解到你的喜好，以后不会再用海参鸡块招待你了。”王耀有些诧异，往日阿尔弗雷德访华时，这道菜必不可少，他见阿尔弗雷德吃的也不少，便以为他是喜欢这道菜的。

“你什么时候真正了解我了。”阿尔弗雷德从鼻腔里发出轻蔑的哼声。

王耀脸上的笑渐渐消失了，在他长时间的凝重的注视下，阿尔弗雷德以为他至少会说点什么。

“再见。”王耀语气陡然轻松，然后转身走出了门。

阿尔弗雷德走到窗前向下望去，王耀和伊利亚正站在大厦前等待专车从地下停车场里驶出来。就像分手后再复合的情侣一样，有过失去才知道珍惜，伊利亚和王耀比从前更加小心谨慎的对待彼此，谁也不再跟谁端架子或是摆谱。阿尔弗雷德听说他们的关系实现正常化前，一向顽固又自视甚高的伊利亚还含糊地承认了以前的错误。

阿尔弗雷德想到先前找伊利亚谈条件时，伊利亚已经猜到他接着还会去找王耀做交换，但伊利亚说无论如何王耀也不会投赞成票。阿尔弗雷德质疑伊利亚的判断，伊利亚给出了非常简单却也具有说服力的说辞：

“你对他的影响力能超越当年的我吗？他尚且不能为我妥协，你以为你又能怎么改变他呢？”

到底是交换过真心的人，伊利亚对于王耀，王耀对于伊利亚，都被附上了某种特殊意义，这种意义或许还不足以驱使情感超越理智，但终究好过同他这般荡然无存。  
——————  
相关事件：  
*1989年5月11日 戈尔巴乔夫访华，标志中苏关系实现正常化。  
*1990年8月2日 联合国安理会和各成员国对海湾危机作出了前所未有的异常迅速且几乎完全一致的反应。8月2日，联合国安理会就以14票赞成，0票反对，1票弃权，通过了谴责伊拉克违反联合国宪章。  
*1990年11月11日 联合国安理会发表678号公报，要求伊/拉/克在1991年1月15日前撤出科/威/特。在最后期限到来之前伊拉克如不撤军，决议授权联合国会员国可以使用“一切必要手段”来执行联合国通过的各项决议，这项决议为以美国为首的38国组成联军出兵海湾，用武力解决这场危机提供了法律依据。


	2. 【第二章】春天仍好，你仍在场。

1991年春

一月末，王耀和老人到上海视察，和本地的官员一起过了除夕，老人鼓励上海的官员和企业家要解放思想，不要怕失败。

今天是农历正月初一，春节的第一天。王耀吃过早餐后便匆匆去了老人的房间。迟暮的老人在孙女的搀扶下从卧室出来，在深棕色的皮质沙发上落座后，他示意房间里的所有人都暂且回避。

王耀给老人倒了杯茶，老人只是象征性的浅酌了一口，便放下了印着青花的茶杯。在带着茶香的水汽飘散开时，老人长长叹了口气。

“昨天的实况转播你看了没有？”

王耀点头。

到联合国要求的截止日期，伊拉克仍未从科威特撤军，于是以美/国为首的联军进兵海湾地区。美军对其武器的精确性和先进性非常有自信，乐意向世界各地的人实况转播他们作战的情况。作战效果是非常惊人的，仅仅11天的时间，联军便完全掌握制空权，通过精确制导武器的高强度持续打击，他们基本上已经切断了伊军的通讯能力和指挥能力。

“我们在发展军事和科技，别人也在发展，别人的发展速度比我们快，所以相对而言，我们和别人之间的差距在扩大，我们其实更加落后了。”老人用极富个人特色的四川方言沉重地说道，“50年代我们还能跟美国人打，但是现在打不起了。”

王耀垂下眸子，问：“您觉得我们现在应当如何？”

“韬光养晦，争取时间。”老人字字有力地说出他的想法。

王耀点头，老人说的话其实也是他的心声。这一场战争恐怕已经震惊了全世界，美国展示出来的高尖技术武器和新的作战风格，是他们从前想破脑袋也想不到的。如果说50年代，他们还能凭着不服输的精神把美国佬赶回三八线，那么现在就算是把那股子精气神扩大十倍，他们也未必能跟美国佬战个平手。就算勉强不会输，伤亡也一定会比50年代更加惨重。

他们不能再固步自封，不能再用比别人慢的速度发展军工和科技。但是发展需要钱，钱又从哪儿来？当然是跟以美/国为首的西方国家借，跟美/国掌控下的世界银行借。与阿尔弗雷德的十年‘蜜月期’里，他确确实实得了些实惠，但那些贷圝款、援助对于诺大的中国来说只是杯水车薪，远远不能满足中国的发展需求，他们还需要引进更多的外资。

但是现阶段，他与阿尔弗雷德的关系不好，西方诸国对他的态度也跟着冷淡了。他既有求于人，便不能继续摆出高傲的姿态。当然那些风头正盛的资本主义强国也不会给他展示傲气的平台，甚至可能因为他身上染上的赤红色印记连基本的平等对待也不屑施与。

在无法预知的未来究竟要忍气吞声到什么程度也是未知。

老人佝偻着背陷在沙发里，浑浊的双眼失了神采，还不算稀疏的头发受到岁月的侵染已经褪去了颜色，饱经风霜的皱纹亦似乎在述说着这些年来的过度劳累，力不从心的虚弱感由内而外散发。

王耀打算去拿条毯子给老人盖在腿上。这些战争年代过来的人，多多少少都落了些病根，老来便成为折磨人的苦事。然而老人在他起身的时候突然又开口说：

“忍字头上一把刀。”

王耀略显惊讶地去看老人，老人却别过头，不让王耀看到他痛心的模样。

谁都希望自己的祖国在世界之林拥有崇高的地位，至少要享受到该有的尊重，但是他的决策在某种程度上却是倒行逆施，不仅要祖国忍辱负重，逆来顺受，甚至连前人用鲜血和汗水换来的尊严和地位都要舍弃部分。

“我明白。”王耀将脸上的表情转为宽慰的笑。

老人其实见过他最落魄的样子，那个时候的他连忍辱负重的机会都没有，尊严更是早已被践踏成泥，时至今日他仍会因噩梦里重现的旧事而被惊醒，背上的伤痕似乎永远无法愈合，在冷汗的浸圝润下疼痛不已。现在的年轻人没经历过那时的黑暗和绝望，大多已经忘记了和平稳定的重要性，但是他没有忘。如果这一时的委曲求全能确保他和他的人民将来再也不用承受战乱的痛苦，那么他愿意低头，愿意放下有些时候并不那么紧要的骄傲。

“上海还是开放晚了。”老人有那么一点急躁了，他们目前最需要的是时间，可就怕别人不给他们时间。

“不晚。”王耀顿了顿，继续道，“我顶得住。”

王耀搀扶着老人去浦东新区视察当地开发圝情况，建筑工程随处可见，在可预见的未来这里将被一幢幢崭新的高楼大厦所挤占。黄浦江上吹来湿圝润的风混杂了钢铁和尘土的气味，似乎在昭示着一个划时代意义故事的开始。

老人望着那些还在筑基阶段的建筑工程，语重心长的对随行的当地官员们说：

“你们胆子要大一点，步子要更快一点。要争分夺秒的发展，你们要努力啊！中国以后在金融方面取得国际地位，首先要靠上海，金融搞好了，一着棋活，全盘皆活，当然你们也不要怕，失败了也不要紧。”

二月十八，中国农历正月初四。

王耀和老人登上位于上海中心城区的新锦江大酒店41层旋转餐厅，透过餐厅宽敞明亮的玻璃窗俯瞰整个中心城区的面貌。上海从清末起就已经是中国最繁华的城市之一，甚至被称为‘东方巴黎’。但如今这座沉寂了的‘东方巴黎’跟纽约、伦敦、东京等高楼林立、灯火辉煌的大都市比起来又显得太落魄了。

“上海还是开发的太晚了，你们要努力啊！”老人又对随行的官员们强调了一遍。

中/国人杰地灵，不乏真才实干之人，但是‘巧妇难为无米之炊’，没有钱一切都是空谈。而如何解决钱的问题不仅是这些地方官的烦心事，也是中央的一块心病。但是老人不愿意用这个难题去吓唬这些地方官。

“我已经退下来了，经济特区和浦东开发的事主要还是靠你们去监督去指导。不要担心钱，中央也会帮你们想办法，而且只要你们守信用，按照国际惯例办事，人家会主动把资金投到上海。”

尽管老人已经对这个问题避重就轻了，但是王耀还是看见了这些官员眼睛里的难色。仅仅是一个浦东开发预算便高达几百亿元，而中央批准的资金才六十多亿，还是以贷款的形式下放，足以见中央也是捉襟见肘，上海要发展，浦东要开发更多的还是要靠这些地方官自己想办法。

“美/国已经承诺催促世界银行解冻我们被扣押的信贷。”王耀想了想还是补充道，虽然他知道去年年底那张弃权票换来的这一点微薄的力量也不足以支撑起浦东的开发计划。

“您不用为我们费心！”市长挺直了脊背，面色坚定的说，“我们自己能想办法，中央的战略和决策我们一定能实现。”

秘书突然进来，在王耀耳边低语几句后，王耀略带歉意的看向老人：“苏/联来电，我先离开一会儿。”

老人欣慰又心酸地笑着点头。

王耀走进临时办公室。拿起听筒前，他先深呼吸了一口气。

“我是王耀。”

“听说你们要开放上海了。”苏/维/埃领袖的声音似乎比往日更加低沉了。

“我们换个话题。”怕引起不必要的争执，王耀不愿意和他讨论这个问题。

电话那头沉默了几秒后，才道：“上司计划在3月举行全国公圝投。”

“公圝投什么？”王耀微蹙眉头，心里已经有了不好的预感。

苏/维/埃领袖语调没有一丝起伏，“公圝投是否要保留苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟。”

王耀感觉到体内有一瞬间涌现的寒意，顺着流淌的血液蔓延，渗透，直至让他无法抑制的颤抖。

“我和上司原本计划五月访苏。”王耀握着听筒的手指收紧了几分。

更长时间的沉默后，电话里的人才说道，“我希望你的计划不会有变。”

上海视察结束不久，海湾战争也以盟军的大获全胜而告终。阿尔弗雷德以他展示出来的超强军事实力成功震慑了所有国家，包括面上还勉强维持淡定的伊万和王耀。为了避免风光无二的阿尔弗雷德主动寻衅，王耀回避了这一季联合国的所有大型会议。

历史仿佛在这一年被按了快进，一波未平一波又起。在南国春光正媚的三月，北方巨国仍被风雪袭击着。戴着皮帽裹着大衣的苏联人纷纷涌上街头，将用他们手中至关重要的票决定一个伟大国家的存亡。

王耀一大早就出了门，在天圝安门广场旁的纪圝念堂里呆了一整天的时间，这一整天里，他只是同北大厅里那座前前上司的雕像面对面相注视着。

“昔年移柳，依依汉南。  
今看摇落，凄怆江潭。  
树犹如此，人何以堪!”

王耀吟诵前前上司临终前仍念念不忘的《枯树赋》，当年上司只道树木敌不过春秋更替，人又怎能逃过岁月的沧桑，却不知国家在永恒的时间面前也是如此。

甫一回办公楼，秘书便告知王耀苏/联先生来过电了。

王耀盯着桌上的电话犹豫许久，才回了电话。

“公圝投结果出来了。”电话刚接通，那边的人便急切地说道。

“嗯。”王耀紧张到忘记了呼吸。

对于这个严肃的问题，伊利亚也不愿意卖关子，他迫不及待地要同王耀分享这个好消息，“7⒍4%的苏联公民赞同保留联盟。”

王耀将憋在胸口的气缓缓舒出，“我想我们可以开始计划五月的访苏行程了。”

“是的，你们可以开始计划五月的访苏行程了。”电话里的声音难得带了点轻松的笑意。

王耀也露出近两个月来第一次发自内心的笑容，这消息犹如利刃划破黑暗，从缝隙里透进来的一线光明，足以让他暂时忘记这些日子以来一桩又一桩积压在心上的愁事。  
————————————  
相关事件：  
*1991年1月17日，以美国为首的多国部队轰炸巴格达，海湾战争爆发。  
*1991年2月28日，双方达成停战协议，海湾战争结束。  
*1月28日—2月18日—邓小圝平在上海视察。  
*1991年3月27日，戈尔巴乔夫在全苏进行了是否继续保留联盟的全民公圝投，7⒍4%的苏联公民赞同保留联盟。


	3. 【第五章】冬天该很好，你若尚在场

1991年，冬

今夜注定是个不平凡的夜晚，一场惊心动魄的变化正在外界悄然上演。为了避免从一切渠道听到那个想要逃避的消息，王耀把自己关在书房里，明令禁止任何人来打扰。他以为自己已经不怕再被外人知晓他克制于心的情感，但当他一时脑热想要自虐式的剪掉头发时，又因想起明天还要赶赴莫斯科而作罢。他还是放不下来自身份的顾虑，不愿被人揣测他不想为外人所知的情史。

他在办公室里度过了一个颓废的下午，曾觉难堪而不愿回想的旧事粘着旧情再次蔓延在脑海。如水夜色从窗外透进来后，他从办公桌抽屉的夹层里取出一张老旧且残破的照片。

在那场十年动乱中，和伊利亚相关的东西砸的砸，烧的烧，唯二幸免于难的就是眼前这张社会主义大家庭的合照以及伊利亚曾经送给他的那个套娃。他也曾试图狠下心将这两件东西也都销毁，但终究是于心不忍，火苗刚舔舐上照片，他突觉心如刀割，不顾一切地伸手自火焰中抢回照片，但仍是迟了，不少人的头像已经被焚毁，就连站在最中间的伊利亚也不可避免地被烟熏模糊了容颜。看着残缺不全的照片，狂热了许久的脑袋终于像是被人泼了一瓢凉水，陡然间冷却下来。他把照片藏了起来，又趁着去联合国开会的机会把伊利亚的套娃还了回去。他以为至少这样是帮那个做工精致的莱姆树娃娃逃过一劫，却不想伊利亚当着他的面将套娃扔进了垃圾桶。他看着那个被丢弃的套娃，心潮难平，曲折的心意就这样毫不留情地被践踏，与肮脏污秽混杂似在嘲笑他的自作多情。

“还有事吗？”伊利亚放下手中的钢笔，看着迟迟没有离开的他，冷冰冰地问。

王耀摇头，他没有跟伊利亚道别就从办公室里退了出来。那天的会议结束后，他在联合国总部滞留了一夜，清洁工刚从伊利亚办公室出来，他就悄悄尾随上去。在临时堆放垃圾的地方，他一个口袋一个口袋地翻找了许久，没有发现那个可怜的套娃，也许早就被垃圾车带走了，彻底找不回来了。

就这样吧。王耀甩甩头，抛开那些导致他情绪低落的想法，却意外的在洗手间遇见了伊利亚。伊利亚倚在门框上，不知是否是王耀错觉，他透过镜面看向身后的人时，莫名感觉对他冷若冰霜的北境之王嘴角似乎噙着似有若无的笑。

“你还没走？”

王耀有些心虚，洗手间内灯光惨白，衬得他面色也一样毫无血色的惨白。他避开伊利亚阴冷锐利的视线，扯了两张纸巾认真地将手上的水珠拭净，“正打算走。”

伊利亚没再说什么，王耀低着头微侧了身体从他身边经过，他却一伸手拦住了王耀去路。王耀不得已转头看他，神情单纯的疑惑。

“想我吗？”伊利亚低下头，附在王耀耳边出人意料地问。

耳朵上被热气覆盖，王耀却感觉浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不待细思便将答案脱口而出：

“不想。”

伊利亚轻笑，“那么真是遗憾。我很想你，你已经在我心里停驻了很多年。”

王耀面上浮起薄怒，“苏/联先生，假如戏弄我会让你感觉有趣，那么请原谅我无法配合完成您的捉弄。”

“连同志都不称呼了，你还真是......”伊利亚没有把后面的形容词说出来，他知道王耀是个较真的人，尤其是在两人关系敏感时，一句无心的话也足够让对方记恨多时。伊利亚正色，严肃回应王耀的质疑，“我并非捉弄你。我只是说出了内心真实所想。”

王耀起初还是不信，但是在伊利亚毫不避讳的灼热目光中，他渐渐无法承受那些扑面而来的过分强烈的情感。不应该这样，伊利亚不应该这样迷惑他。王耀心乱如麻，对于伊利亚他早已失去了全心全意的信赖，阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地向他透露伊利亚准备一劳永逸地解决他这个麻烦时，他感觉天崩地裂。原以为做不成朋友至少做个熟悉的陌生人也是好的，却不想伊利亚残酷地撕裂了他关于两人感情何去何从的最后幻想。他与上司同仇敌忾，用激进的言语和行动展示坚决不妥协的决心，但是只有他知道心口上有看不到的血淋林创伤。他在无人知晓的情况下给他们曾经的感情宣判了死刑，他偏激地将所有有关伊利亚的回忆都视为耻辱，触碰时再不能勾起任何甜蜜的感觉，他甚至恼怒于当时的愚昧无知。

已经注定不能回到过去的两人，就应该快刀斩乱麻切断一切联系，而不是像现在这样藕断丝连，拖拖拉拉让大家都不得安生。

“苏/联先生，我先走了。”王耀加重了语气提醒伊利亚放行。

伊利亚眸色微沉，他牵起王耀的手，一笔一划在手心写下三个汉字：我爱你。

王耀怔怔地看着发痒的手心，他用意志撑起最后一丝强硬，却在伊利亚的‘我爱你’下溃不成军。他清醒而又迷糊地被伊利亚带进了办公室，记得伊利亚是如何急躁地将办公桌上的东西都扫到地上，然后强行将他按到桌上侵犯，却忘记了伊利亚进入他时他是否有过一刻的抵抗。他记得在他们激烈的做爱的过程中，他心中对伊利亚还有最深刻的恨，却不记得两人在交缠的过程中说过哪些缠绵悱恻的话。清醒与糊涂界限分明，让这场荒唐的情事也变得似真似假。钟表走动时咔嚓的声响暗示着时间的流逝，喷薄在肌肤上的热气像是灼进了灵魂，粗重的喘息，无法抑制的呻吟，贴近耳畔的呢喃，刺目的灯光，身下咯着的硬物，每一个无关紧要的细节都清晰而深刻，却偏偏忘记了他们在情欲里挣扎的痛苦与欢愉。

伊利亚认真地替王耀将衣物一一穿上，并细致地替他抚平衣料上的褶皱。王耀一直将目光投在墙上欢庆胜利的苏联军装姑娘画像上，待伊利亚把他收拾妥当后，才收回视线，语气平淡地说：

“我走了。”

伊利亚点头，亲自替王耀拉开门，在王耀将要离开之际，他又说道：

“我希望你没有后悔遇见我。”

王耀没有回答伊利亚。因为他给不出答案。伊利亚带给他希望的同时却也害苦了他，他无法说是利大于弊还是弊大于利。如能有选择，他希望他们只是有旧事却无旧情的关系，但偏偏伊利亚在他最茫然无措时趁势闯入，软硬兼施迫使他打开心扉，才在世事无常后有了现今两人千丝万缕想斩却斩不断的关系。

秘书突然打进电话，王耀听着电话铃响了一阵，却抬不起手却接。电话响停后，王耀悬着的心才自欺欺人地稍微放下一些，但办公室的门又被不客气地敲响。

王耀盯着门板气恼地想，他要换个秘书。想归想，但他不会真的迁怒于人。他深呼吸后克制了怒意，道：“请进。”

房门被从外向内推开，进来的人却不是秘书，而是神色慌张的东北角邻居任勇朝。王耀眼里划过些诧异，他站起来客气地请任勇朝在书房左侧的单人沙发上坐下。

“伊利亚死了。”任勇朝刚一坐下便亟不可待地说。

王耀端着茶杯的手抖了一下，他强迫自己忽视心中所有感受，继续镇定地自茶壶里给任勇朝到了杯茶，然后才冷淡地说：

“慌什么？”

任勇朝接过茶杯，愣愣看着王耀，似有些茫然。

“我还在，你怕什么。”王耀看着像受了惊不知所措的小鸟一样的任勇朝，心里泛过冷笑，任勇朝这些年在他和伊利亚之间玩‘等距离外交’，但明眼人都看得出来，他更偏向于伊利亚，只是不想被认为是白眼狼以及为了从王耀这里拿援助，才跟王耀维持着勉强友好的关系。现在伊利亚出事了，他失了大靠山自然比谁都惊惶。

王耀自己也喝一口茶，继续不紧不慢地道，“我明天去莫斯科一趟。”

任勇朝立刻紧张地问，“去做什么？”

“跟俄罗斯商量建交的事。”

“可是......”任勇朝有所顾虑，毕竟新的俄罗斯已经完全抛弃了社会主义，他们还该与他修睦吗？

“他是谁不重要，重要的是他是我的北方邻居。我必须重视跟他的关系。”王耀见任勇朝还是一副忧心忡忡的样子，情绪本就不好的他也失了耐心，“你不要多想了，伊利亚没了，他们下一个瞄准的对象一定会是我，还轮不到你成为众矢之的。”

任勇朝虽为王耀稍显轻视的话感觉恼怒，但王耀这话糙理不糙，他稍稍松了口气，在王耀的安排下先去钓鱼台休息，等王耀从莫斯科回来后，他们再细谈。

王耀失神地目送任勇朝的离去，任勇朝尚能到他这儿寻求庇护，可是他永远也找不到第二个能为他遮风挡雨的人了。

他和伊利亚的感情注定了会以悲剧收场，因为他们都显得太急躁，生拉硬扯地捆在一起又不顾一切地粗暴分割，他们总是那样忙碌，为加深联系忙碌又为相互仇恨忙碌，从一段感情出来后便迫不及待地投入下一段，从不肯为对方犹疑地停下脚步。

王耀来到莫斯科，这里已经恢复了宁静，他在红场上闲逛时遇见了阿尔弗雷德。

在苏（河蟹）解问题上一番不算激烈的争辩后，阿尔弗雷德不知趣地提醒了他想要忽略的事实，“我知道你年纪大了，但不知道你记性也不好了。暗地里坑他的人不少，当初你也没少出力。现在把他坑死了又后悔了？”

王耀那一刻也把阿尔弗雷德给恨上了。这个得意洋洋的胜利者今天难道不能大发慈悲暂且放过他吗？他不愿意再和阿尔弗雷德呆在一起，他的情绪起伏的太厉害，他害怕会在阿尔弗雷德再一次的刺激下便让外在的坚强也丢盔弃甲而逃。但是阿尔弗雷德不愿意给他安宁，他追上来，把一件东西塞给了王耀。

王耀愣愣地瞧着手里的东西，莱姆树制的套娃色彩鲜润，做工精致，跟初见时相差不大，但它不应该出现在这里，不应该出现在阿尔弗雷德手中。

看出了王耀的疑惑，阿尔弗雷德解释道：“克里姆林宫的新主人清理苏/联先生的遗物时找到的。原本是要跟其他东西一起销毁，但上帝让我看见了它，所以我偷偷把它带出来了。”

王耀想说些什么，但是他的思绪叠加在一起毫无章法可言，“我、我......它还被留着。”

或许是觉得王耀的情绪还不够软弱，阿尔弗雷德再次向王耀指出被忽视多年的真相。印制着东斯拉夫人形象的套娃并不像伊利亚声称王耀也一直认为的那样是单纯的五件套，在最里层的唐装娃娃里还装着一个更小的娃娃。

在接二连三的刺激下，王耀的意志终于全线坍塌，纵然阿尔弗雷德在前，他也无法抑制情绪如洪水般浩浩荡荡地外溢。他想说服自己没有做错什么，他想说服自己不值得这么难过。

“如果不是你通知我，我甚至不知道他想用核武器对付我。我那时是真恨他。”

作为唯一的倾听者，阿尔弗雷德难得善解人意，“我明白。”

但是阿尔弗雷德的话并没有起到安抚的作用，王耀越是这么想却反倒越觉得心痛如绞。他付与那个人所有的爱恨情仇现在都已失去了寄存的方向，死别离在仓促间便掐断了关于他们的未来的一切可能，就连现在他后知后觉的哀痛都已经失去了意义。至此回忆永远成为了回不了的过去。

“克里姆林宫的新主人正在远处看着我们。”

王耀惊异于他的自控能力远胜于预期，在阿尔弗雷德的提醒后，他不消片刻便止住了那些软弱的眼泪和外溢的情绪，他甚至能游刃有余地和阿尔弗雷德周旋。

在克里姆林宫的金色大厅，王耀第一次见到了俄/罗/斯先生。在俄/罗/斯先生别有深意的注视下，他很好地控制了自己的表情，在见到一模一样的容貌后也没有流露出一丝一毫的迷惘或惊讶，举止从容。

“很高兴认识您。”俄/罗/斯先生先伸出手主动示好。

王耀握住俄/罗/斯先生温度极低的手，微笑回应，“很高兴认识您。”

但在俄/罗/斯先生收回手的时候，他心里爬过一丝慌乱，下意识地收紧了手，俄/罗/斯先生的手便在他手心多滞留了一秒。王耀心中警铃大作，他像做了错事的人，看向俄/罗/斯先生的眼睛里划过来不及掩饰的惊慌。

俄/罗/斯先生深深地看了王耀一眼，而后弯起嘴角，友好但没有感情地笑了笑。

从莫斯科回北京，王耀没有跟工作人员一起乘坐专机，而是选择了独自乘坐火车。49年冬，他和上司第一次去莫斯科时便是利用火车这种耗时耗力的交通工具，他们在覆盖白雪的荒野里煎熬地穿梭了半个多月才抵达终点。那不是一趟愉快的行程，原始、蛮荒的西伯利亚风光寂静地铺陈在天地间，路过一些村庄时，他能惊喜地听见窗外飘进来的少女们的优美歌声，他将头伸出窗户，期望能将歌声听得更清晰。洋洋洒洒的雪花便趁机落在了他的脸上，他在不断涌入眼球又不断向后拉扯的景色变迁里感受到了一种无法言说的哀伤。沿途风光再好，但列车的车轮不会为它停下，即使留恋即使不舍，他也无法挽留，只能被迫向前。

王耀坐上火车，穿过拥挤的座位，在软卧车厢找到暂时属于他的卧铺位。他将头靠在窗户上，看着奔走于站台上的旅客。人群渐渐稀疏后，穿着黑色大衣高大挺拔的北国君主静静地出现于视线中，就像49年他在站台等候远道而来的王耀时那样，面色严肃，但是眼睛里带着笑意。

王耀将手贴在窗户上，含着热泪微笑。


	4. 【第六章】春夏仍很好，你已不在场。

1992年1月31日，王耀来到位于纽约的联合国总部。在此前，他先去了欧洲，对意大利和瑞士进行了访问，经过在欧洲数日马不停蹄的奔波，他的面色看起来有些憔悴。在进入安理会会议厅前他不得不先整顿自己的面容，让自己看起来精神些。

安理会会议厅内已是人声鼎沸。此番首脑会议原无大事需要决议，但因为这是国际形势大变后第一个如此高规格的会议，各国化身及首脑均亲自莅临。

各国将就国际形势和共同关心的问题以及联合国面临的挑战进行讨论。其实有什么可深入讨论的呢，冠冕堂皇的话说了一大堆，倒不如简单的用数学统计的方法来衡量：5个常任理事国，10个非常任理事国。14个资本主义国家，1个社会主义国家，这就是如今的形势。

王耀忽视那些在他与对面匆匆改变了性质的新国家之间的来回打量，将桌上准备好的演讲稿仔仔细细通读了一遍，确信没有什么差错后才抬起头，视线在第一时间不期与俄罗斯先生撞上。

已经这样注意到对方了再假装看不见似乎会欲盖弥彰，因此王耀故作轻松的笑了笑，至少他和俄/罗/斯先生已经是书面上的朋友了，理应和和气气相待。

俄/罗/斯先生不甚明显的牵起嘴角，礼貌点头致意，算是也给了一个还算体面的回应。

会议结束后，中/俄两国首脑又私下约见。王耀跟俄罗斯先生几乎一言未发，只在相互送别时客客气气地给了对方一个和善的微笑。

对方熟悉的表情却是要来用来维持一段陌生的关系，王耀蓦然觉得心寒。冬天的余韵似乎还留恋在早春时节，他在纬度并不高的纽约城依稀闻到夹着霜雪的风的气味。

离开纽约后，王耀重返欧洲，继续对葡萄牙和西班牙进行访问。这之后王耀才赶赴上海，与已经辗转到上海视察的老人汇合。

时隔一年，王耀和老人又登上位于上海中心城区的新锦江大酒店41层的旋转餐厅。只不过现下这间宽敞明亮的厅堂里只留下了他们两人。在他们身后的墙上挂着两幅地图，一幅呈现了上海市全貌，一副仅仅是浦东开发区的形貌。他们身前有一个摆着浦东开发实景化的模型，去年他们来时，这模型上还是空空荡荡的，如今诸多高楼大厦已经平地而起。

老人从环形的玻璃窗望出去，苍茫的天和地在遥远的尽头连成一片，在那看不见的尽头是蔚蓝的海是广袤的洋，然后在海洋的尽头又是一个强大到让人寝食难安的国家。

“有我们这些老一辈的人在，有分量，他们知道没法在中国搞事，不敢乱来。我就怕等我们这些老人呜呼哀哉后，帝国主义要对我们以后的几代人搞和平演（河蟹）变。”

王耀端着茶杯的手顿住，袅袅上升的雾气润湿了他的眉睫，他将茶杯的盖子重新覆在杯身上。

“您放心！不会有那一天的。”

“如果八九年那个关我们没闯过来，国内就要乱，乱就要内战，内战这个国家就要散了，就像苏/联一样。”

老人说到‘苏/联’二字时下意识的去看了王耀，但见对方并无甚反应，略略放宽心，继续道：

“但是我们闯过来了，现在国内还基本稳定了。这是为啥子？这是因为我们开放了经济，改善了人民生活。所以无论如何都要坚持改革开放，坚持发展经济。光自己有信仰是不够的，你嘴巴里喊口号喊得再厉害没得人听你的，只有实践出来，人民一看，还是社会主义好，才会跟着你走社会主义道路，我们的事业才能万古长青。”

王耀面色凝重的点头，“我明白。”

老人调整了坐姿，让自己这把不堪重负的老骨头能找到更舒适的安置姿态。

“最近话有点多，可能是因为觉得身体大不如前了。”

王耀眸色微动，沉声道，“您要保重身体！”

老人笑了笑，吟诵《枯树赋》。

“昔年移柳，依依汉南。今看摇落，凄怆江潭。 树犹如此，人何以堪!”

王耀郁结眉头没有说话，老人知他心中烦闷，又宽慰他道：

“不过你放心，不找到称职的接班人，我是不会去见马克思的。”

王耀想到最近老人在选择接班人上出现的反复，不禁有些担忧，思虑再三后说：“我觉得江同志已经很不错了。”

“你觉得他好？”老人试探性的问道。

王耀点头，中肯的给出评价：“能屈能伸。”

老人摇头失笑，“他还是懂行，在经济建设上也没出问题，就是保守了点，在限制资产阶级自由化上栽了跟头，我们现在需要一个大胆点的第三代。”

王耀默了片刻，道：“他悟性不错，您这边提点一下，他会是个好的接班人。”

老人叹气，“既然你都这样说了，那就再观察观察。”

早十点，老人召集当地官员开会。如今的中国经济主要依赖政府驱动，要发展经济必然要先理顺当地官员的头绪，要让他们明白目前最紧要的事情是什么，他们才能放开胆子去发展去建设而不是被姓‘社’和‘资’的问题束缚手脚。

现在是关键时刻，必须有人站出来对国际局势的剧变和改革开放政策导致的思想混乱进行一个全新的梳理。而能但但此重任的只有一人，那人便是已经前年已经宣布退休的前上司。临行前，是王耀亲自搀扶这位老态龙钟的前上司缓步走向南巡的专机。

“拜托您了！”王耀凑到老人耳边用只有两个人能听到的声音对本应安度晚年的老人说道。而上一次他这样隆重的说出这四个字还是在新中国成立前夕，那位让他说出这个四字的上司承诺给他一个独立自主的新中国。

老人因年纪大了，耳朵不甚灵敏，但在王耀说出这四个字后，他立刻用枯枝一样的手反手握住王耀的胳膊，坚定的说：

“我是党的儿子，我是人民的儿子，我是国家的儿子。”

年近九十的老人强撑着一口气，从武昌开始了长达几千公里的行程。深圳、珠海、上海，这位老人每到一处便要鼓励官员或者企业家放开胆子，‘看准了的，就大胆地试，大胆地闯’。

 

“苏/联解体了，社会主义大家庭散了，美国人、英国人他们就说社会主义制度崩溃了，共产主义道路走不通了，甚至国内有些人也开始讨论姓‘资’还是姓‘社’的问题。这是误解、这要不得。社会主义建设是活的不是死的，崩溃的是僵化的斯大林模式社会主义制度，我们要抛弃那样子的制度，我们要走自己的社会主义制度。”老人正在纠正关于‘社’和‘资’问题的偏执看法。

 

“有些人说计划经济是社会主义的，市场经济是资本主义的，我们用市场经济我们就不是社会主义了。这也是误解。从没得哪个人明确说过社会主义和资本主义的本质区别就是计划和市场。”

老人最后看向王耀，像是要给他一点信心或是希望从他这里获得支持。

“计划和市场都是帮助我们实现目标的工具，我们的目标是啥？我们的目标是实现社会主义和共产主义，这是我们永远不会改变的信念。”

王耀放在膝盖上的手暗暗握紧成拳，与迷茫焦躁的内心分离的是他坚定的面色和饱满的精神。

“我们不会放弃红色信念。”王耀的目光一一掠过会议厅的众人，大声说道。

世界好不容易在一系列的动荡中安定了一个月，阿尔弗雷德喜欢到处寻事的毛病又犯了。在他指示下，两个安理会成员国就南/联/盟问题提出了制裁草案。

王耀提前两天来到纽约联合国总部，他已经跟阿尔弗雷德约好在这里见面。

如今国内形势不太好，苏/联的解体后保守势力的进一步抬头让国内经济发展陷入僵局。王耀要突破这个瓶颈必然要深化改革，扩大外资引进。但是89年的事后，阿尔弗雷德带头对他进行了一系列的制裁。阿尔弗雷德不松口，哪怕王耀给出再多的优惠条件，西方国家也不敢轻易扩大对华投资。

“我们的路都修好了，电厂也都建立了。该完善的基础设施也都完善了，我们有大量的劳动力，而且还很廉价，对于外资企业也会给予‘超国民’的待遇，相关的法律政策......”王耀坐在阿尔弗雷德办公桌的对面，像汇报工作一样认真的向他细数来华投资的优势。

但是阿尔弗雷德打断他的话，对他陈述的内容并不关心，反倒是带着不怀好意的笑容问。

“你就这样和我谈条件吗？”

王耀愣了一下，干巴巴的问，“那你想怎么谈？”

“你以前跟伊万怎么谈的？”阿尔弗雷德靠在椅背上，姿态懒散。

王耀没有回答，阿尔弗雷德便替他说了：“我听说他们北方佬喜欢在酒桌上谈判。”

王耀赶紧接话，“你要是喜欢，我们也可以选择酒桌谈判的形式。”

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“你们中国人可能喝了，一对一不公平，除非你喝五杯我喝一杯。”

“这样才是不公平，我们一人一杯。”王耀微蹙眉头。

“五杯！”阿尔弗雷德不肯让步。

王耀妥协，“那这样吧，我三杯，你一杯。”

“五杯！”阿尔弗雷德还是没有松口，不知道是对自己太过自信还是根本无所谓和王耀的谈判能否进行，又或者二者兼有。

王耀终于完全放弃抵抗，“好吧，我五杯，你一杯。”

阿尔弗雷德站起身从办公室角落的柜子里翻出了几瓶高烈度的烧酒，也不知道他放了有多久。

“你们喝酒时有什么规矩吗？”阿尔弗雷德一边拆包装一边问。

“没有规矩，谁能把谁喝趴下，谁说话就有底气了。”王耀盯着他的动作，谨慎的回答。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，给自己和王耀各倒了一杯酒，然后问：“谁先开始？”

“我先干为敬。”

王耀利落的仰头将一杯酒吞下肚，辛辣的液体从喉咙一直烧到胃里，没等他缓过劲来，阿尔弗雷德又给他添了一杯酒。

王耀依然不含糊的将一杯酒饮尽，豪爽的作风跟往日里谨慎到扭捏的作态大相径庭。第三杯、第四杯依然如此，直到第五杯酒时，阿尔弗雷德才端起酒杯，同他一起干了。

阿尔弗雷德很少喝这么高浓度的酒，也不确定自己的最高限度在哪儿，但他总不会在这样占优的条件下还输给王耀。王耀起初还面不改色，神态清醒，但后面酒劲慢慢上来了，他的动作便力不从心了，在阿尔弗雷德举起第六杯酒的时候，他刚刚端起的酒杯从手中脱落，透明的带着浓烈酒精味的液体倾覆而出，沿着桌面流淌，圆形的小酒杯在桌上打了几个圈后也从桌面边缘滚出，坠落地上，裂成无数碎片。

“抱歉。”

“我可以考虑鼓励对华投资和扩大双边贸易的事。”阿尔弗雷德放下酒杯，身体往前倾了些，按住他的肩膀制止了他要弯下腰去收拾那些残片的举动，“但是你还得答应我一个条件。

王耀用藏不住期待与欣喜的神色看向阿尔弗雷德，但是阿尔弗雷德又接着说：

“明天的制裁案，你必须投赞成票。”

王耀眼睛里的光一瞬间熄灭了，被酒精迟钝了的意识仍清晰的明白自己的底线在哪里，但是迫于当前形势，这底线也面临着被动摇的危机。一穷二白的时候他自觉没什么可失去的了，所以也不惧于失去。但是经过这些年的摸爬滚打他也总算积累了一定的经济建设成果，人民的生活水平也总算有了大幅度的提高，这小小的成就既是他的骄傲也是他的束缚，他因有所顾忌而不再胆大无畏，甚至“愿为五斗米折腰”。

琥珀色的眼珠一点一点的向下移动，因不愿意让阿尔弗雷德瞧见他的不坚定而错开了与阿尔弗雷德的对视。

“那就没什么可谈的了。”明知得不到想要的回应，阿尔弗雷德还是冷了脸，稍微用力便将他抓住自己袖子的手掰开了。

王耀因他的动作身体剧烈的晃动一下，泥软的身体险些从凳子上跌落。在他试图保持清醒的时候，酒意却在加深和扩散，神经传导的反射行为被延长了时间，直到阿尔弗雷德已经离开座位从他身边经过时，王耀才接到大脑传递来的信号：拦住他！

摇摇晃晃的站起身，行动时腿被椅子绊了一下，于是他几乎是笨拙的扑倒阿尔弗雷德身上，抱住阿尔弗雷德的腰才不至于让自己跌倒。

阿尔弗雷德背对着王耀，不知道他究竟发生了什么，只知道他一下子扑到自己身上，还紧紧的抱住了自己的腰，这样亲密的拦截姿态让阿尔弗雷德的心一震，面上冰冷的神情也出现了一丝裂缝。但很快，阿尔弗雷德又暗暗咬紧牙关，将身后人交缠在自己腰上的手掰开了。

阿尔弗雷德继续大步向前，在开门离开前终究忍住回头看了一眼。这不看不要紧，一看吓一跳，阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口凉气，快步回来将醉成烂泥的王耀从地上扶起来。

王耀的四肢似乎不是他自己的了，他全然没什么力气的靠在阿尔弗雷德身上，全靠阿尔弗雷德的支撑才不至于再次倒下。阿尔弗雷德稍微放松一些，王耀的身体便要往下滑，阿尔弗雷德无奈只好先把他扶到椅子上坐下。

但是王耀坐下后却还是不愿意放他走，牵着他衣袖的下摆，仰着醉眼迷蒙的脑袋，强撑意识说道：

“我们的路都修好了，电厂、电厂也都建立了。该完善的基础设施也都完善了，我们有大量的、大量的劳动力，而且还很廉价，对于外资企业也会给予‘超国民’的待遇，相关的法律政策也都颁布了。”

“让你们的企业来投资，来华建厂吧，这是互惠的事。我们中国人很勤劳也很聪明，真的，我不骗你，我们不会偷懒学东西学的也快。这真的是互惠的事。”

阿尔弗雷德肯定王耀一定把这番话在心中演练了无数遍才会在意识已经迟钝了的时候，还能流畅的把话说出来。

“这件事以后再谈。”阿尔弗雷德将他额前散落的碎发拨到耳后，看着他拼命想要聚焦却总是聚不了焦的眼睛，面色难得柔和了些。他有自己的小九九，王耀今天找他谈事注定失败，王耀或许也知道，但他还是抱着万分之一的希望来了。

“我们的路都修好了，电厂也都建立了。该完善的基础设施也都完善了，我们有大量的劳动力，而且还很廉价，对于外资企业也会给予‘超国民’的待遇，相关的法律政策也都颁布了。”

“让你们的企业来投资，来华建厂吧，这是互惠的事。我们中国人很勤劳也很聪明，真的，我们不会偷懒学东西学的也快。这真的是互惠的事。”

王耀像是听不懂他说的话一样，又重复道。

阿尔弗雷德看着他泛起潮红的双颊和湿漉漉的眼睛，突然明白过来王耀已经醉糊涂了，大脑已经停止运转了，现在他的言行不过是执念深重下潜意识运行的产物。

阿尔弗雷德叹气，捧住王耀的脸，无奈的说：

“你知道我在孤立你，我想整垮你，你为什么还要送上来自取其辱呢。”

王耀没有办法回答他的问题，仍自顾自的说着相同的话。阿尔弗雷德俯下身在他唇角这个暧昧的距离落了一个吻。

“我们之间的问题也该厘清了。‘蜜月期’已经结束了，不过答应给你的东西还是应该给你。”

“82？”王耀突然又像是抓住了什么关键信息一样，水润的眼睛里有了一丝清醒的神采。

“Peace Pearl（和平珍珠）。”82工程是中方一惯喜欢用的古板又无趣的称呼，阿尔弗雷德还是更喜欢用他们这边定下的名称。

阿尔弗雷德不算温柔的架着王耀离开办公室，紧接着在走廊里遇到了亚瑟和王嘉龙，

“你把他送回去吧。”阿尔弗雷德边说着边准备把人移交给王嘉龙。

王嘉龙这才将目光投向王耀，再用眼神询问了亚瑟的意见并且得到同意后他才从阿尔弗雷德这里接过王耀。

“你先送他去找中方人员，他们会照顾他的。”亚瑟嘱咐道。

王嘉龙点头，稍微蹲下身将王耀背起，向亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德道别后转身往相反方向离开。

“你怎么喝这么多酒。”知道他现在听不见，王嘉龙便放开了胆子责备，“一把老骨头了，还当自己很年轻吗？”

然而他话音还未完全落下，王耀便作出了回应。王嘉龙停下脚步，偏过脑袋，仔细去听背上的人说了什么。

“......电厂也都建立了。该完善的基础设施也都完善了，我们有大量的劳动力，而且还很廉价，对于外资企业也会给予‘超国民’的待遇，相关的法律政策也都颁布了。”

“让你们的企业来投资，来华建厂吧，这是互惠的事。我们中国人很勤劳也很聪明，真的，我们不会偷懒学东西学的也快。这真的是互惠的事。”

有些含糊但令人惊异的流畅的话从醉的一塌糊涂的东方男人的口中说出，隐藏多少心酸的执着又是那样无济于事。王嘉龙清晰地感觉到五脏六腑在体内被挤压到变形的沉痛，他将背上的人人往上颠了颠，然后面无表情的说：

“他们不来，我来。”

5月30日，联合国安理会就第757号决议进行投票表决。没有了威逼利诱，投票结果仍然与90年底针对伊/拉/克的那一次如出一辙。15个安理会成员，14位投了赞成票，1位弃权。

南/联/盟，这个即使在西方蓄意分裂下，仍顽强的继承了南斯拉夫社会主义联邦共和国主体，并由红色政（河蟹）党执政的国家如今彻底陷入了孤立无援的境地。曾经的苏/维/埃‘老大哥’倒下后，已经改变了性质的新继承人似乎并不打算跟这些被老牌资本主义强国们视为眼中钉肉中刺的红色国家延续传统友谊，一举赞同票便昭然表明了划清界限的决心。而另一位同为红色政（河蟹）权掌控的国家为了自己的长远打算决意韬光养晦，放弃了唯一能为他争取到不被制裁的机会。

会议一结束，王耀便乘坐专机回了国，在踏上熟悉的土地时，他才感觉在他人与自我的惩罚中受挫而落魄的心找到了能够填充的东西。中国是陆权国家，中国人有故土情结，土地与人文在中国文化中是不可分离的。这片土地凝聚了中华民族的坚强和韧性，而此时那些被先人们赞赏的品质都像是透过这片土地重新回到他身上。

坐在汽车上，看着窗外北京城日新月异的景象，他有些失了神。其实那日他喝醉后，并没有完全失去意识，至少他知道是嘉龙送他回去了，也知道最后嘉龙怕他太过死脑筋，附在他耳边对他劝诫：“穷则独善其身，达则兼济天下。”

汽车路过北海公园的时候王耀喊了停。

北海公园堤岸上的垂柳中正值苍翠的时节，细长的枝条优雅的在风中飘摇。王耀找了个长椅坐下，隔着宽阔的湖面与琼华岛正面相迎。

从湖面而来的风送来初夏的荷叶的清香，熟悉的气味撩拨的他渐渐失了神。或许是花红柳绿总关情的缘故，酝酿了一整个春季的愁怀终于在这初夏时节破土而出。湖对面傍山而建的环形长廊里似乎出现了两个身影，一个东斯拉夫人和一个东亚人，他们跳过眼睛传递信号的步骤直接进驻到他的脑海里，即使隔着遥远的距离，他们的一举一动也是那样清晰而深刻，他们在用手风琴和口琴合奏莫斯科郊外的晚上。

那是89年的五月，东斯拉夫人跟随他的上司来华访问。也是那年初夏他们重归于好。

许多事情在那年其实已经能够窥见端倪，就像尘埃已经扬在空中，你知它迟早会落下，只是时间早晚的问题。但是王耀潜意识里命令自己忽视那已经敲响了的警钟，甚至在尘埃落地的前一刻，东斯拉夫人早已经放弃了挣扎的时候，他还在偏执的麻木自己，但是战机预付款的名义尚未来得及经由瑞士银行转向目的地，尘埃便已落地。

在莫斯科跟阿尔弗雷德不期碰面时，阿尔弗雷德便在不知情的情况下嘲讽了他的不识时务。

“我这样告诉你吧，从八月的那件事情发生后，伊万就在等死了。他已经对自己的生命感到厌恶，因为他的人民都在诅咒他去死，但是他不会想到在他都不想爱自己的时候曾经背叛他的小布尔什维克却还爱着他，这种爱多么伟大，甚至蒙蔽了这位小布尔什维克的双眼，让他看不清眼前的形势，做事也失了分寸。”

王耀唯一的庆幸便是那时阿尔弗雷德还不知道战机预付款的事，否则他还会怎样极尽所能的挖苦嘲讽。他不愿意听到用爱这个字来形容他与其他任何国家之间的关系，这个字太过奢侈，不是他们能拥有的，因此他们都不愿贸然使用，到后来大抵是得不到的索性不屑罢，他们变得如此的蔑视这个字。而现在阿尔弗雷德选择了用这个字来羞辱他，将他贬低成一个被爱情冲昏了头脑的傻瓜，让他对这个字的更加深恶痛绝。但其实他内心深处明白这种痛恨其实并非来源于被阿尔弗雷德羞辱，而是来源于被阿尔弗雷德一语中的。

在思绪游离到不愉快的记忆中时，一阵优美的歌声忽然飘进王耀耳朵，及时将他从旧事的泥淖里拯救出来。王耀循声望去，一个衣着时尚的年轻姑娘正在练习前苏联歌曲三套车。

王耀到她附近的长椅上坐下，听她用还不熟练的俄语清唱：

“在寒冬伏尔加河岸上，

赶车人低垂着他的头，

忧愁地、忧愁地......”

“忧愁地轻声唱歌。”王耀忍不住提醒忘词了的姑娘。

年轻姑娘腼腆的笑了笑，带着点撒娇意味的抱怨，“俄语太难了。”

王耀赞同她这话，当年他没少为练小舌音吃苦头。最初说的不好时，也常惹人发笑，不过他有个还算称职的陪练，不厌其烦的纠正了他许多错误。

“多练习就好了。”

“先生您会唱三套车吗？”

王耀点头，三套车是相当经典的苏联歌曲，刚学语言那会，他就是先从练习歌曲学起的，三套车听过不少遍，也唱过不少遍。

“虽然这样说有点唐突，但是您能唱给我听吗？”姑娘带着期待的神情说道。

“没问题。”王耀爽快的同意了，他清了清喉咙开始唱：

“在寒冬伏尔加河岸上，

赶车人低垂着他的头，

忧愁地轻声唱歌，

乘车人问那年轻的车夫，

为什么独自忧伤，

为什么深深叹息，

歌声中充满凄凉，

好心人我的爱情受折磨。”

我爱他快一年时光，

可恨那工头阻拦我们，

痛苦只能往心中藏。”

王耀停顿了一下，在女孩疑惑的目光中调整了情绪，勉强继续唱道：

“眼看着圣诞节将来临，

心上人不再......不再属于我。”

压抑着嗓子不成调唱完这一句后，王耀再次停下。圣诞节是洋节日，他从前并不在意，但是现在这个词也因为某件事被附上了特殊的含义，哪怕尚未联想到一些不愿意回想且应该遗忘却忘不了的旧事，也会如形成条件反射让他心潮起伏。更糟糕的是这情绪只要稍微发酵一下便足以让他鼻头发酸。

“似乎还没有唱完呢。”

“不好意思，后面我不会唱了。”王耀略显歉意的说，他会唱整首歌曲，但是现在他不能继续下去，不能再任由那脆弱的情绪继续发酵。

“没关系，您已经很厉害了。”女孩立刻摇头，用黑溜溜的眼珠子真诚地看着王耀。

王耀笑笑没说话。其实他有什么可悲哀的呢，那个改变了他国生的人曾真真切切的想要置他于死地，还是要以一劳永逸的残酷方式。他也真真切切的恨过那人，甚至也想过用相同的方式报复。但是在一切尘埃落定后，他才真正可悲的发现，纵使那人已经离开，音容笑貌却还顽固的逗留在他心田上；纵使他们还有那么多来不及解决的怨恨，遗留在他心中更多的却还是他们好过的痕迹。

离开公园的时候，挂在电线杆头的喇叭开始公放歌曲，先是放了首时下年轻人喜欢的流行乐，然后又放了一首传唱已久的老歌----歌唱祖国。

“五星红旗迎风飘扬，胜利歌声多么响亮，

歌唱我们亲爱的祖国，从今走向繁荣富强。”

这首歌是50年写的，但实际上他们到现在还只是在繁荣富强的门槛外摸索着前进。四十多年了，一代人的青春已经在无怨无悔的付出中逝去，不能再让另一代人继续在灰色的贫困和苦难里挣扎。

越过高山，越过平原，跨过奔腾的黄河长江，

宽广美丽的土地，是我们亲爱的家乡，

英雄的人民站起来了，我们团结友爱坚强如钢。”

就算躯壳是钢铁铸就的，心脏终究是肉长的，谁能够真正做到坚强如钢呢，所谓的强者只不过是人前刚硬人后落寞罢了。但是对于他们来说能在人前完美的掩饰内心的脆弱便已足够了，这听起来可能没什么困难的，但只有做起来才知道有多么不容易，因为人其实都是喜欢放大悲哀的生物，化身为人的国家也是一样，难逃天性。

去年冬天那场悲剧发生时，他以一种近乎自我麻痹的方式扮演了一个冷漠的旁观者。而现在，他的身边没有任何人，他将要独自面对不堪回首的过往和不知所向的未来，他在内心反复的对自己说要坚强如钢，但是这四个字像是个具有反作用的魔咒，他不得不快速的移动视野，试图利用初夏繁盛的景象仓促地为自己突然间被引爆的哀恸寻找一个支撑点。

这场路人的戏还要无限期的演下去，直到当他再次回想那个冬天时，不会再被不知所措的情绪所困扰。他知道会有那么一天，就像无论冬季多么寒冷而漫长，春天总是会到来，虽然有时候会被一些突如其来的恶天候推迟，但你知道它终究会到来。

————————————————  
相关事件：  
*1992年1月27日至2月7日，李（河蟹）鹏总理出席了达沃斯世界经济论坛会议、联合国安理会首脑会议并访问西欧多国。这是1989年后我国为打破西方制裁而采取的一项重要的外交行动。  
*1992年1月18-2月28日，小（河蟹）平同志南巡。  
*1989年，美方因为中国春夏之交的政（河蟹）治风波而中止和平典范计划(又名Peace Pearl或82工程)，虽然后来格鲁门表示可以完成这个项目，但以不良部分改进为由要求中方多支付2-3亿美元，在这样的情况下，中方放弃此计划。但两架飞机并没有立即回国，1992年老布什总统离任前下令"简单了结"中美原有的防务合作计划，为此2架改进后的歼-8Ⅱ和那个实验模型，还有MK46-2鱼雷，TPQ-37炮兵雷达及黑鹰备件交付中/国。  
*1992年5月30日，联合国安理会通过第757号决议，决定对南/联/盟实施政治、经济、军事等各个方面的全面制裁。


End file.
